


Dare

by nsam85



Category: Real Person Fiction, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Best Friends, Dare, Docking, Eventual Sex, Foreskin Play, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Riverdale, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Frustration, Uncircumcised Penis, cockring, riverdale rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Cole has to keep his groin clean shaven if he wants any action from Lili. KJ feels sorry for him, but Cole points out that at least when he's untrimmed, the carpet matches the drapes. So, KJ dares Cole to grow out his bush all the way, while KJ has to dye his bush the same flaming red as Riverdale’s Archie. Lili stops helping Cole out, so it's up to KJ to help a buddy out. But, does he have an ulterior motive?





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KJ"s Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162995) by [nsam85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85). 



               “Nah, gunna hang with Cole for a bit. Maybe later.” He told Casey, hurrying past him to Cole’s trailer on set. “You wanna come along?” he asked, pausing for a moment.

               “Maybe later. I’ve gotta get out of these tight clothes. My man bits are sweating.” He explained, turning and stepping into his own trailer.

               “What a nice image there.” KJ laughed, thankful his character didn’t wear tight clothes like Casey did.

               Opening the door to Cole’s trailer, he smiled at his friend. Sitting cross legged on the floor he was playing a game. Wearing only a bathrobe, and a towel like a turban, it was clear his friend had just finished showering. Smirking, KJ rolled his eyes as he eyed the turban. Though Cole’s hair was much longer than his own, the length wasn’t great enough that he needed wrap it in a towel. Climbing into the trailer, the temperature lowered, but not by much. He guessed his pal had just turned on the air.

               “Sorry I’m late. Just talking to Casey for a minute.” He panted, walking over to the fridge.

               Cole nodded, then crawled forward and switched out the game for a two player one. Opening the fridge, KJ pulled out a beer and turned back to his friend. Opening the tab, he lifted it and chugged some of it down. Blinking, he gave a little laugh as the backside of Cole’s robe slipped off his ass and hung across his left hip. Cole’s bare ass was perking right up at him. Spewing a little of the beer, he laughed. Looking back, Cole didn’t seem to get the laughter until he pointed. Glancing at his ass, he smirked, then wriggled it back and forth. Below KJ could just barely make out Cole’s nut sac swinging side to side.

               “Very nice dude.” KJ laughed, shrugging out of his jeans into just his boxers.

               “I try.” Cole grinned as he rocked back into a sitting position.

               KJ squatted to the floor just as Cole rose. KJ’s eyes were perfectly aligned with Cole’s bare crotch. Noticing the little red bumps all over his groin, KJ guessed that Cole had manscaped recently. Shaking his head, he took the controller he was handed. KJ pulled his head back as Cole twisted sharply around, just barely averting getting hit by his swinging dick.

               “Where you going?” he asked Cole, who was making toward his bedroom.

               “Gunna put some boxers on.” He explained.

               “Don’t bother dude.” He waved his friend off, then, “To make it less awkward, “ he reached down and removed his own boxers, but left his shirt on.

               “Ight.” Cole grinned, changing his course and getting a beer for himself.

               Opening it, Cole sauntered back over to him and plopped down on the floor, his robe settling to his right. With the robe completely out of the way, there was no fabric blocking the view to Cole’s crotch. Not really caring about that, KJ leaned forward and readied himself for the game. They played the game long enough the sky outside began to darken. Eventually they began to get more into the game, yelling out obscenities at each other as they grew more inebriated. Eventually they lost all interest in trying to get further in the game, instead just laughing and talking. KJ noticed how often Cole kept itching at his crotch.

               “Is Lili really that strict about your bits mate?” KJ asked, looking directly at Cole’s crotch.

               “Yeah. She’s real picky about it. If I wanna get off, it better be clean down there.” Cole looked directly at KJ’s crotch, “Lucky.” He murmured.

               “Yep. I wouldn’t shave myself like that dude.” He reached down and scratched his thick bush leisurely.

               “Even if you did shave it off, I don’t think many around would be that interested in dealing with all that extra skin you’ve got.” Cole reached down and actually touched KJ’s foreskin or tried to as his hand didn’t seem to know where to go due to the alcohol running through his veins.

               “Whatever dude.” He defended, “I’ve never had any complaints about my hoodie. You can’t imagine how much fun you could have with it.” He grinned.

               Cole smirked and looked away, as if thinking of a joke. “Okay…” Cole tilted his body to the left and reached under and scratched his taint.

               “I don’t know how you stand it mate.” He went on, peering even closer at the hairless groin his friend had.

               “If I want head or to get a good lick on my boys, there can’t be anything that covers em'.” Cole shrugged, peering over at KJ’s crotch.

               Laughing, KJ shook his head at the comparison. “You have a way with words.”

               “But,” Cole smirked, meeting his eye, “At least when I have a full bush, the carpet matches the drapes.”

               Turning his head, KJ looks at his friend with interest and an idea.

               “I dare you to let your bits grow all the way out…I mean completely.” He points down at his own pubes, “and I’ll…” he paused, making sure he wanted to continue.

               “Dye your bush to match your hair until it’s finally grown back to its natural color.” Cole finished.

               “Well…you better get you some lube because pretty soon your hand is going to be the only thing that comes into contact with your cock mate.”

               “Dare?” Cole reaches out his right hand.

               “Dare.” KJ agrees giving it a couple of shakes.

               They dropped their hands. Cole refocuses on the television screen. KJ looked down at his hand, then at Cole’s right hand, then down to where Cole’s taint was, realizing it was the same one. Shaking his head, he refocuses on the game at hand. For a few minutes he continued playing, but no really seeing anything. His mind teemed with the task of dying his bits. At first he wasn’t even sure how to go about it all. He didn’t want anyone else on set to know what he planned to do. None of the make-up people for the show could be trusted. They knew all the cast members and one wrong word or question could spill what had transpired. Remembering a conversation with Casey a ways back, he got an idea. Pausing the game, he reached out and picked up his cell. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Cole watching him.

               “You still at your trailer dude?” he texted Casey.

               Almost immediately, there was a reply. “Actually heading out now.”

               “Can you swing by Cole’s trailer? I’ve got a favor to ask.”

               “Sure…but I can’t stay long.”

               Dropping the cell onto the floor, he resumed the game. Only a couple minutes later came a knock at the door, then it opened without any further hesitation. Casey climbed inside and closed the door. Giving them both a smile, Casey’s eyes darted down, then his face grew red. Blinking slowly, KJ glanced down and discovered their goods were still on display. Cole was laughing as Casey maneuvered around them and onto the couch. Both Cole and himself rotated their bodies on the floor until they were facing him. Trying to look anywhere but their laps, Casey waited.

               “What’s the favor dude?” Casey asked, quickly meeting his eye, then he glanced downward as if out of habit.

               “Cole and I’ve got a dare to play out.” KJ said, noticing Cole nodding enthusiastically.

               “I’m not watching you two get it on.” Casey interrupted.

               “Dude!” Cole let out a bark of laughter.

               “It’s nothing sexual mate.” KJ laughed, reaching down to scratch at his pubes. 

               Looking rather relieved, Casey’s expression softened, “Oh…good.”

               “Swear you won’t breath a word of this to anyone,” KJ challenged him.

               “I swear.” Casey said rather impatiently.

               “Do you remember when you told me about that stylist you go to?” KJ went on, hoping Casey would remember.

               “Yep. My brother referred him to me before he left for New York.” Casey nodded.

               “I need to get in contact with him…” he started, then glanced at Cole, “I need to dye my bush the same color as my red hair. I assume he’d know how to do something like that.” He finished hopefully.

               Casey stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. “What?” he finally asked in disbelief.

               “You heard me.” He replied.       

               “Nature calls.” Cole announced, giving a grunt and getting to his feet.

               Casey and he watched as Cole walked pass them and towards the bathroom. KJ smirked as he studied Cole’s bare ass as it disappeared from sight. Shaking his head, Casey groaned and tilted to the side. Pulling out his cell phone, Casey began moving his finger around. Looking around for his own cell, he noticed at Casey’s feet. Crawling forward, he reached out and grabbed the phone. Standing, KJ stood directly in front of Casey’s face, shifting side to side with impatience. The sound of a flush and a flicker of movement made KJ turn further, watching as Cole reentered the room. Walking to the fridge, Cole opened it and pulled out another beer. Opening it, he chugged it, leaning against the counter.

               “Here it is.” Casey said, his voice a bit unstable.

               KJ swung his body back toward his friend. Casey gave him the number, went back to his cell. Cole sauntered over to them, standing right next to him. KJ wrote a short text, explaining who he was and said how he got his number. Next to him, Cole chuckled as KJ wrote out the request and sent it. Just as he sent the message, he received a text from an unknown number. It seemed Casey had already texted him. Smiling, he let out a sigh as the stylist agreed to his request. Cole nudged his elbow, making him sway to the side before KJ nudged him back. There was a cough from in front of them.

               “Do guys think you can back up. Every little move you make and your dicks keep swinging directly in my line of sight.”

               “Sorry.” KJ smirked, seeing the distance from their crotches to Casey’s face was only a couple feet.       


	2. A Helping Hand

***Two and a half weeks later***

               “Alright,” KJ said as he entered Cole’s trailer, “Let’s see how far we can get today.” Thinking about how they almost made it to a new level yesterday.

               “Dude!” Cole blurted.

               It was such an out of character voice KJ had to actually look up.

               Lili was on her knees backing away with a red face as Cole buttoned up his pants. Eye’s widening, KJ threw up his hands and backed up.

               “Sorry.” He said, his skin felt on fire.

               “You might as well come on in.” Lili said, eyeing Cole with a strange look.

               “No...you two just…you know…I’ll talk at you later.” He turned and made to go back to his own trailer when he heard the door open behind him.

               “Later.” Lili said in a brusque voice.

               Turning, KJ watched as she left in the opposite direction. Feeling worried for the first time, he slowly walked to the open door and peered inside. Cole was glowering but smiled a bit more when he entered. Feeling relief, KJ smiled reassuringly. Closing the door, he plopped onto the floor in his customary spot and waited for Cole to say something. Looking a bit flushed, Cole sat down beside him. Leaning forward, KJ was so familiar with the gaming set up Cole had, he didn’t even have to look at what he was doing.

               “Sorry I interrupted mate.” He apologized, feeling bad.

               “She was being kinda grumpy before you showed up anyway. No worries…later on I suspect I’ll be able to smooth things over.” Cole sighed.

               “You guys been fighting?” he asked, rocking back down onto the floor.

               “In a way.” He chuckled darkly.

               “It’s your…uh…lack of grooming that she’s not happy about…right?” he broached.

               “Yes…I mean…kind of…” he shook his head, leaning back onto his elbows.

Looking over, KJ let out a laugh. Cole’s still hard dick was poking out through his zipper. Cole looked at him, then followed his gaze. Face turning red, he reached down to push it back in, then smirked. Placing his hands on the floor behind him, Cole lifted his hips into the air. Cole’s cock began to thrust slowly through the opening of his zipper. Giving a hiss of displeasure, Cole stopped the act. KJ laughed loudly, never having seen his friend do that before.

Still chuckling, KJ studied his friend as Cole leaned forward and lifted up the controller. KJ noticed how irritable Cole was being. His movements were jerky, and it was clear he was trying to play off the laughter to make light of the situation. Suddenly feeling guilty, KJ’s mind buzzed, trying to think of a way to make up for the intrusion. Instantly the idea came to him, but he hesitated. Not quite sure how to bring it up, he coughed. Pausing, his mate looked at him in inquiry. Licking his lips, KJ wasn’t quite sure how to say what he was thinking.

               “Don’t wanna sound too gay here but…” he said, but didn’t like the nervousness in his own voice, “if you ever did need some help, I wouldn’t mind.”

               “Are you serious?” Cole asked, looking hesitant.

               KJ coughed, “Have…” why was he making this weird,” have you ever…just…you know…fooled around with another guy…experimented?”

               Peering at him, Cole was clearly trying to decide how best to answer. “Have you?” he asked instead.

               “Yeah. A few times with some mates back home. It really wasn’t that big a deal bro.” he said, hearing his voice return to normal and feeling relieved.

               “Dylan and I…messed around…quite a bit actually. We always joked that since we looked alike, it wasn’t gay because we were the same. More like extended masturbation.” Cole said with a hint of longing.

               “I just said that everyone now knew what I had because he exposed himself. So not exactly what I said bro.” Cole smirked.

               KJ studied Cole’s protruding dick, noticing it looked like the tip was wet with saliva. “I shouldn’t have barged in on you mate,” he said quickly, “If you want to…I’ll…help you out…”

               “You’d blow me?” Cole’s eyes widened.

               “Whoa!” he said, shaking his head, “I’ll give you a hand…but that’s it.” He warned but held his inner thoughts on how far he’d go, to himself.

               Cole sat there for what felt like ages, looking off into space. To KJ, it looked like Cole was in some sort of trance. Licking his lips again, he scooted closer to his mate. Cole’s eyes shifted again and eyed his hand. Lifting it, KJ reached out slowly. As he dropped his hand, he took a chance and looked up at Cole. Cole’s eyes shifted from his hand, to his eyes. Licking his own lips, Cole gave a small nod.

               Taking a breath, he lowered his hand and lightly took the head between his fingers. There was definitely still some moisture he felt as he closed his fist around the shaft. Reaching down, Cole unbuttoned his pants and the flaps sprang free. KJ’s hand suddenly dropped lower and he could feel his pinky brushing against his mates’ short pubes. Cole gave a grunt and thrusted into his hand. Still feeling awkward, he released his grip and spun on the floor. Rocking forward, he flicked the lock on the trailer door as he heard a disappointed huff from Cole.

               Rising, KJ shuffled over to the couch and patted it. Looking relieved, Cole rose and sat at the other end. They looked at each other. In the entire time he had known his mate, he had never felt as out of place then he did right now. As he worried he might have just changed their whole friendship, he shook his head. He was being too cautious. If they were gunna remain mates, he needed to loosen up. With a deep breath he scooted closer, then patted the space next to him.

               “Come ere’ mate.” He said, relieved at how normal his voice sounded.

               Looking as if he felt the same, Cole scooted closer and actually leaned back against the couch.

               “Awesome.” Cole moaned as KJ wrapped his hand around the length again.

               KJ let out a snort at the remark, “Tell me what you like.” KJ instructed, then groaned at what he just said and how it must have sounded.

               “Just go for it.” Cole shrugged, head still against the back of the couch.

               Pumping him quickly Kj was watching to see what the reaction would be. Cole hissed in apparent discomfort, then leaned his head forward. Still fisting him, KJ looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Cole reached down and gripped his hand when it got to the bottom of the shaft. Letting Cole control the movement, he let it rise slowly, gradually tightening the grip. As his index finger passed the rim and onto the head he rolled his wrist. Once at the top, he manipulated KJ’s thumb to sweep over and dip into the piss slit before he let his wrist fall straight back down to the base.

               “There ya go dude.” Cole grinned, then leaned his back against the couch again.

               Suddenly feeling rather hot, he realized he was hard himself, then wondered if Cole had ever seen an uncut dick hard in person before. Before he opened his mouth to ask, he remembered he already knew the answer to the very question. Again, he felt his hardness stir more at the thought. Still working Cole’s tool with one hand, he used the other and popped open the button on his own pants. Unlike his mate, KJ wore boxer briefs. It would take a bit more effort to work his dick free from those tighter confines.

               He jumped as Cole’s hand suddenly reached down and gripped him through the fabric. “Easy.” Smirked Cole, “one might think you’ve never been touched before.” He winked.

               “You just startled me mate.” He laughed along with him.

               “Take em off.” Cole said, as he tried to push the waist band down.

               Releasing his hold on Cole’s dick, he rose and pushed his pants and briefs down to his ankles then plopped back down. Cole’s hand reached over again and gave him a brief stroke. The fingers dug into his thick ginger bush. KJ let out a moan, loving how the fingers drug through his pubes. Cole gave a chuckle and scratched the area heartily. The fingers slid back and wrapped around his shaft. His thumb slid up and down, trying to lower the large amount of foreskin to below the head. After a couple of tries, it succeeded.

               “So wild.” Cole commented, having fun playing with KJ’s excess foreskin.

               “Feels good.” He responded, loving how the heat would encompass the head with every up stroke.

               ‘I suddenly feel like I’m back in middle school with Dylan asking me if I’d blow him.” Cole laughed, then froze and glanced at him.

               “Don’t worry about it mate.” He winked, increasing the speed on Cole’s member.

               “I didn’t say I did though.” Cole said quickly.

               “No you didn’t say it…but you did though, didn’t you?” KJ smirked, trying to convey his cavalier attitude.

               “Maybe once…” he responded, picking up the tempo on pumping KJ’s meat.

               “You getting close mate?” KJ asked, his pulse increasing.

               “Yeah…you?” Cole voice shook a bit.

               KJ gave a nod, scooting closer to Cole so their thighs touched.

               “Faster?” Cole moaned, his arm slowing.

               “No that’s good mate…” he panted, “move your hand, I’m gunna bust one.” KJ warned, feeling the beginning of his release.

               “Nah, go ahead,” Cole said in a low voice, “let me work you through it. Just…” don’t” Cole’s voice shook, “Don’t stop with me.”

               Realizing his hand that was clamped around Cole’s shaft was stationary, he gave an “Oh.” And pumped it twice more.

               Immediately, a thick and long line of cum erupted out of Cole’s cock so quick it made KJ jump with surprise. Following him, KJ groaned and looked down at his own cock as Cole’s hand pumped him slower as his seed spurted out of him like a spray. Cole’s hand was covered in white spunk, while his own hand had only a couple of drops. The majority of Cole’s seed landed in three pools. One had landed on his right pec, another landed on his right hip, while the third landed on KJ’s left thigh. Both panting, KJ leaned back and stared up at the low ceiling of the trailer.

               “That was…fun…” Cole said after a couple of beats.

               “Yeah mate.” He agreed, “but I think I’d rather drop a load in a nice hot hole.” He winked.


	3. Kiwi Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole's POV

****Four Weeks into the dare***

               Feeling rather grumpy, he glared sideways at his friend. Though he wasn’t looking at him, Cole knew for sure KJ was smirking. They were just about to make it to the next level when KJ once again made a blunder that knocked them back to the beginning. Letting out a growl, he huffed and clicked the start button again. This time he noticed his friend looking over at him with a surprised expression. Breathing hard, he met the others eyes.

               “What?” he asked in an angry voice.

               “What’s up, mate?” KJ asked, trying to look genuinely worried.

               “Nothing…except that was the third time in a row you’ve made the same move.” He grumbled.

               “I’m sorry. I’ll try to get it right.” KJ looked remorseful.

               Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, “No…I’m just not in a good mood, dude.”

               “I gathered that.” KJ sounded relieved. “What’s wrong?”

               “Nothing.” He reached down absentmindedly and adjusted his hard-on through his boxers.

               Though KJ’s eyes stared straight forward, Cole could make out a half smile on his lips. Ignoring the smile, he went back to the game. Shifting his hips only a bit, his dick slipped out the opening of his boxers. Though the act probably looked deliberate, it was accidental. Looking down, he could see a large bead of precum oozing out from his piss slit. It had been quite a while since he’d had any help from Lili. The reason; his growing bush.

               All of a sudden KJ yelled, “Look out for that guy behind the hedge!”

               Feeling his blood burn, he ground his teeth and leaned forward, throwing his controller down.

               “What’s up, mate?” KJ asked genuinely looking concerned for the first time.

               “That’s what Lili called my bush earlier.” KJ looked perplexed, so Cole continued, “A hedge she wasn’t going to burrow in until I had it mowed.”

               KJ barked with laughter. “The weeds too thick for her?” KJ asked, his accent rather heavy.

               Rolling his eyes, he curled backward so that his ass was off the floor. Digging his thumbs into the elastic bands, he pushed them down to past his knees. Once there, he wriggled his legs and used a foot to kick at the boxers. Finally, he flung them off his feet. They flew forward and landed draped over the TV screen. Peering down at his growing bush, Cole didn’t feel like Lili was being fair.

               “It’s not as thick as your’s mind you,” he said, shifting his gaze from his crotch over to his buddy’s boxer clad crotch, as if waiting.

               After a moment, KJ let out a laugh, “Oh.” He reached down and removed his too.

               KJ’s hand reached over and drug his fingers through Cole’s growing bush. Unable to help it, he let out a tiny moan at the contact. The thumb slid up the shaft halfway before pulling away. Cole eyed KJ’s thick bush as the hand settled back down on to his own controller. Just the top half of their growth was red. Everything below that was pretty much black. KJ’s soft uncut cock laid against his left thigh. Cole had an odd desire to reach around and start stroking the meat but held back. He was sure KJ would bring it up…if it got up. Blinking several times, he leaned forward and yanked his boxers off the TV screen and onto the floor.

               “Want me to help you out a bit?” KJ asked, sounding nonchalant.

               “Nah, let’s see if we can get back on track, dude.” Cole said tightly.

               “You got it. I’ll try not to screw up.” KJ winked, his voice normal and friendly.

               The wink made him pause. There was a jump in the pit of his stomach, and a bob of his dick. It was as if a pretty chick had shown him attention. Trying not to get lost in his thoughts, he went back to the game. After what felt like an eternity, they made it to the next level. He hadn’t forgotten about his dick. Every time he moved his lower body, it would bob from side to side. Though it wasn’t completely hard, it was still at half-mast. He kept noticing KJ sneakily glancing over and looking down at it. The offer his friend had made was still hanging in the air. He knew for certain he’d take him up on the offer as soon as the time was right. Another thought came into his mind as they interacted with a blonde headed chick character on the game. It reminded him of another comment Lili had made earlier.

               “You ever…” he asked, eyes still on the screen, “Ever gotten head from another dude?”

               “Yeah.” KJ said after a brief pause. “Back home. I told you that last time we…you know.”

               “Oh.” He said blankly, noticing his character was running into a wall, “Right…” feeling rather slow.

               KJ’s character was also walking into a wall, clearly he wasn’t paying attention either. They glanced at each other for a moment. Cole felt the atmosphere become awkward. Not happy with that, and wanting to lighten the mood, he pursed his lips together and made a kissing gesture. KJ snorted and turned his head back to the screen. Letting out a relieved sigh, he joined his friend. But as they continued the game, it was clear they were no longer into it. This time, Cole was the one to steal sideways glances at his buddy. It seemed that every time he glanced over, KJ’s dick was a little harder than before.

               “You know,” Cole said, finally giving up on the game, “Lili said the funniest thing to me earlier.” He licked his lips.

               “What?” KJ asked, head looking up.

               “She said since this whole bet thing was between the two of us,” he met KJ’s eyes, “…I should ask you for help…for…uhm…you know.”

               “We’re mates…it shouldn’t be a big deal...” KJ trailed off with his characteristic smirk.

               “Sure.” He agreed, reaching behind him, trying to find the door lock, which took more time than he wanted as his movements were so hurried and the door handle was actually much higher.

               Still looking at him, KJ winked as he scooted on his ass backward. Once KJ’s back hit the couch, he pushed himself up and flopped onto the seat. Finally finding the door lock, he engaged it. Rising onto his knees and waddled over to the couch, making his dick swing back and forth. Chuckling, his friend wriggled his own hips while seated on the couch. KJ’s uncut cock didn’t move much as he did so. In front of his friend, he rose to his feet. Thrusting out his hips he pushed his crotch towards KJ’s mouth. When he didn’t move, Cole peered down at him.

               “You need this more than I do…how do I know you won’t want to reciprocate after you get off?” KJ grinned at him with confidence.

               Letting his gaze drop, he peered at the bobbing uncut piece of meat surrounded by thick ginger pubes. Hesitating, he looked back up, wanting to make sure he was the one to go first. But there was no trick on his friend’s face. Giving a sigh, he dropped to his knees and leaned forward. Working his mouth open, he leaned down and gave the foreskin covered head a tentative lick. KJ grunted and thrust his hips upward. Suddenly Cole’s mouth had half of his friends cock inside. Wrapping his lips around the shaft, he bobbed slowly, trying to get used to the taste.

               It really wasn’t that bad as he went even lower. He felt pressure on the back of his head as his friend tried to push him even lower. Growling a bit, he complied, almost sneezing as some of the hairs brushed into his nostrils. Straightening his body a bit, Cole shifted closer and felt the head of his dick bump into the front of the couch. Experimentally, he began to move his hips, liking the friction he felt. Pulling back and tilting his head to the side, he looked at his friend.

               KJ’s eyes were closed, his back resting against the sofa. His nose twitched a couple times, along with a couple of really quick smiles. Finding himself enjoying the show, Cole used his tongue and dug it into the opening of KJ’s foreskin. Finally slipping in it all the way in, he swirled his tongue in the area between the foreskin and the head. KJ’s eyes shot open and he looked down at him. Breaking eye contact, his eyes drifted lower, studying his friend’s perfect chest.

               “If I start talking dirty, just tell me to shut the fuck up.” KJ groaned as he felt Cole’s tongue dip into his piss slit.

               Pulling back, Cole looked up at him, his face rather hot, “Say whatever you want dude…just don’t…call me a…” he stopped, his eyes pleading for him to not have to say what he meant.

               “No way, mate. I know how far to take it.” He reassured him, “But…get back to work. And remember, the better you do with me, the better it’ll be for you.” KJ winked.

               He gave a quick smirk before going back down on him. KJ groaned, automatically pushing his hips forward while his hand kept Cole’s head in place. Despite himself, he was enjoying helping out the ginger. The foreskin was fun to play with as he nibbled on it a bit. Below, he also kept pushing his own cock into the front of the couch. Lifting his hand, he gently pulled at his friend’s nut sac. It was large and sweaty, giving off a familiar odor. It didn’t bother him really, so he pulled off his friend’s dick, and licked his way down the shaft and poked at them. Then he slurped them into his mouth, as his hand wrapped around KJ’s hard shaft. Pumping it as he licked and sucked, he locked eyes with KJ.

               “Alright…” he finally said, pulling away from KJ’s slobbery nuts, “now…I need a bit of attention…please.” He added, noticing that it came out as whine instead of a request.

               Feeling desperate, and not wanting to wait another moment, he rose to his feet and stood directly in front of his friend. At this point Cole looked down at his own dick. The head was rather red after he’d been humping the front of the sofa. His nuts were tucked together, close to his body. KJ smiled and scooted forward. A hand wrapped around his shaft as he closed his eyes. Heat engulfed the head of his cock. Unable to help it, he let out a loud moan. It had been so long since he’d had this kind of attention. Shaking, he thrusted his hips forward, trying to get as much of his dick into his friend’s mouth as he could. Already he felt the building release. Then just like that the contact stopped.

               “What the hell?” he asked, outraged.

               “You were about to blow, weren’t you?” KJ laughed, no trace of regret in his voice.

               “Yeah…I was.” He growled, unhappy with the sudden loss of touch.

               “Slow down, mate,” his friend soothed, “Don’t want it to be over so quickly do you?”

               “Get back to work. I haven’t gotten blown in a week.” He pleaded, hearing the desperation in his own voice.

               “You shoulda told me…I’d of gotten you a cake.” KJ dipped his head back down.

               “Kage.” He moaned, the nickname he used only rarely came out.

               KJ hummed as he began bobbing his head faster. Cole lifted a hand and laid it on his own chest, his right pinky gently rubbing at the left nipple. A large hand pressed against his stomach, then slid upward. Eyes closing, he felt his friend’s hand slide over his thumb. The movement stopped and he felt KJ’s thumb still pressed against his own, almost like he was trying to hold his hand. Sliding his own hand away, he chose not to think much of it. Again, he felt his release approaching, making him breath faster. KJ pulled away from him again.   

               Cole’s temper felt on the verge of fraying. As he glared down, KJ took hold of his hand and yanked him down so fast, he fell onto the couch. Blinking, he growled and pushed himself into a sitting position. Opening his mouth to complain, KJ grunted and slid his feet to the floor. Feeling relieved, Cole leaned back, sure his body was about to go down on him again. Then he felt the couch bounce, and before he knew it KJ was straddling him, knees placed on the outside of his thighs. Opening his mouth to complain, he didn’t get a chance as KJ thrust his dick into it.

               Lifting a hand, Cole gripped the base of KJ’s dick, then began rolling the foreskin all the way down. Finally, the head was uncovered. Rather pink, it was large once it was unconfined beneath the foreskin. Pulling back, he stared at it for a couple moments, pumping the shaft slowly. He jumped as he felt his own dick gripped. KJ was leaning back awkwardly, his hand slowly pumping Cole’s length. It didn’t feel the best, but it beat his own hand. Getting back to work, he dived back in, using more effort. The tightness around his own cock increased, making it more pleasurable. Again, as he felt the beginnings of a release, KJ pulled back and stood on his feet.

               “Um…”KJ looked a little embarrassed, gesturing to the floor.

               “What?” Cole asked feeling a little miffed at the continued edging.

               “Let’s try something so we can both get off at the same time…instead of going back and forth.” KJ squatted, patting the floor.

               “69ing?” he asked, wishing they had just done that from the beginning.

               Sliding off the couch, Cole waited as KJ rolled onto his side. Scooting closer, he went down on an elbow, then felt an arm reach around his back and cupped his ass. Breath hitching, he copied the move. Suddenly KJ’s dick was poking at his mouth. Automatically he opened his mouth and KJ’s cock pushed inside. At the same moment, he felt heat overcome his dick as well. It felt fucking good. So good he almost blew his wad right there. KJ’s pubes brushed against his face as he tilted his head lower, trying to get at his nuts. KJ’s hands slid back, then gently slipped between his cheeks.

               Cole’s mind buzzed. He’d always wanted Lili to play with his ass, but he never could ask her to do it. Experimentally, he copied the move. His fingers slid a bit further into the crack than his friend’s did. KJ stiffened, then he lifted his leg an inch higher. Surprised, Cole let his index finger actually press against the puckered opening. Cole’s other hand cupped KJ’s other cheek. Noticing how much it felt like Lili’s, he also couldn’t help feel the amount of hair on it. Getting cold feet, he pulled his hand out of the intimate spot before gripping the base of his friend’s cock. He thought he heard a disappointed huff from his friend. Feeling a bit guilty, he looked straight forward at his friend’s cock as he rolled the foreskin down, exposing the head.              

               The head was moist and large, giving it a slippery feel as his lips brushed over it. The texture was so different from his own. He found it much more fun to play with than he would have guessed. The foreskin felt like warm velvet. Cole felt his friend’s tongue swirl around his head while a hand reached back around and palmed his ass. Fingers pulled at his nuts, making Cole let out a gasp. From below he heard a chuckle. A moment later the hand that was still palming his ass slid back into his crack. he felt the tiniest bit of a jolt as the finger brushed against his own entrance.

               There was a chuckle, then Cole felt his body rotate. Suddenly he was on his back, looking up at his friend’s sagging nut sac. KJ gripped the base of his cock, and began to pump it tightly, but slowly. Cole felt his release right on the edge as he felt another brush of a finger pry into his ass cheeks. Deciding to just go for it, he reached up and wriggled his finger into KJ’s sweaty ass cheeks and into his hole. KJ let out a yelp, actually releasing Cole’s bits, as if totally forgetting about what he was suppose to be doing. Cole’s ass dropped to the floor. He hadn’t realized that KJ had lifted his ass off the floor in the first place.

               “Mate.” KJ said, his voice shaky.

               Ignoring him, he lightly bit down on the foreskin before swirling his tongue under and between it and the head. Bobbing his head quickly, he gripped the base of the shaft tightly as his friend started to grunt. Releasing the grip, he pumped the entire shaft while his lips wrapped around the head and remained stationary. His tongue continued to swirl under the foreskin as he looked up. KJ was positioned as if he was going to do a push up. Pushing with his arms, KJ raised his upper body up enough he could look at Cole from upside down. KJ lowered his body back down and used his lips to lift the head of Cole’s dick back into his mouth.

               “Oh fuck.” Cole let out, his head dropping to the floor, ignoring KJ’s cock.

               His friend hummed, then dropped a knee to the floor. Beginning to look down to see what his friend was doing, a hand fell to the floor and felt a finger poking at his crack. Without hesitation this time, Cole automatically pulled his legs apart. KJ chuckled, his hand not going there, but gripping his thigh. Cole growled, tired of being teased. His friend stopped and looked at him. Their eyes met, and KJ’s darted from his mouth to his untouched dick. Rolling his eyes Cole went back to work. Immediately, wet heat took hold of him.

               “Can…” his breath hitched, letting his head pull away just enough to get the words out…”can I cum in your…mouth dude?” he asked.

               “Only, If I can cum in yours.” KJ responded, then went back down on him, his fingers digging deeper into his sweaty cheeks.  

               Moving his hand, he realized the finger was still in KJ’s hole. Wriggling it a bit more, he pushed and felt a bump. KJ suddenly stiffened. Cole felt the meat spasm and bulge. Hot salty fluid erupted into his mouth as his friend came. Though he couldn’t make out what KJ was saying, he knew that it was most likely good. Sweat was pouring down KJ’s face while his abs flexed as the release hit its peak. Finally, KJ slumped onto the floor, almost landing atop Cole. Yanking his finger out of his friend’s ass, he dropped his hand to the floor. Cole still had the taste of his buddy’s seed in his mouth as he gave KJ a surprised look.

               “How’d I taste?” KJ asked, his breath still labored.

               “Actually,” he said with surprise, “kinda…sweet.”

               “Well…when I messed around with the lads back home, we discovered that eating some kiwi fruit always seemed to make our jizz taste sweeter.” He finished with a wink.

               Cole blinked, not knowing if KJ was joking or not. Then KJ actually rotated his body on the floor so he was sitting in front of Cole. Looking up, Cole opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, when KJ gripped his thighs and pulled him closer. His head fell back against the floor as his buddy hovered over him. Closing his eyes, he felt KJ’s hot and wet mouth surround his cock completely. Gasping and cursing, he thrust his ass into the air trying to get as much into KJ’s mouth as he could. He felt a hand cup his balls, then they slid lower and pushed into his crack. He imagined what he must look like, fucking his best friend’s face.

               “Oh shit, Kage!” He warned, his voice shaking, unable to get the image out of his mind.

               One of KJ’s fingers finally slipped into his hole a bit. The act was shocking, and even more so when KJ reached around and held his ass halfway into the air, making it easier for him to thrust. KJ pulled Cole in deeper, until his whole length was buried inside KJ’s mouth. Just then Cole felt something…amazing. He had no words to describe it, but it felt like something inside his ass had been hit by an electric jolt. That jolt reached up to his nipples, and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

               The electricity also seemed to flow straight from his balls and up, out his dick. Cole groaned and shook as his seed squirted into the back of his friend’s throat. He cursed as the electricity overcame his body. Swearing, his hands shot out and planted on the floor, as if trying to stay in one place. Panting, he stayed like that for some time. Finally, KJ’s fingers released Cole’s ass, and pulled off him. Cole’s ass fell to the floor. That…was something he had never expected to feel. The sensations were so powerful…he didn’t have to wonder how good his release was…it was the best of his life. It was something he would have to try again…

               “Cole…” KJ laughed, sitting up and scooting away from him.

               “Yeah…gotcha…” he grinned stupidly, shakily pushing himself up into a sitting position.

               “That was…hot mate.” KJ said, his skin so red it looked as if he had a sunburn.

               “No shit.” He grinned, letting his head fall back against the seat of the couch and suddenly feeling like he needed a smoke.


	4. Make You Feel Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole's POV...six weeks into the Dare

               He was so hard. Next to him, Lili, was laughing softly as the movie played. On the other side of him, KJ was chuckling along with the others. In front of them, a couple were making out. Turning his head just a bit, he noticed Lili pointing at the couple in front of them while leaned over next to Cami. Apparently, she was laughing that the sex scene in the movie was hot enough to turn the watchers on enough to make out. KJ seemed to think it was funny as well.

               Well he didn’t think it was funny at all. It was fucking frustrating. The scene had turned him on enough to get him hard. He hadn’t been touched in over a week. Lili had refused to do anything with him the moment a bit of hair got caught in her teeth. Then she had made some complaint about not waiting to feel the harsh hairs against her …area. She wouldn’t even use a hand. Biting his lip, he turned his head the other way and glanced at KJ. Almost immediately, his friend looked at him with a raised eye brow. Gritting his teeth, he gave a short nod. The grin widened on KJ as he sat back to watch the remainder of the movie, knowing what was to come after.

               ***A Few Days Previously***

               “So… you wanna mess around again?” He asked KJ the moment he climbed into the trailer.

               “What?” his friend asked, a smirk forming.

               “Well…” He shuffled around a bit, aware of how needy he sounded. “She won’t even touch me.” He explained.

               “Use your hand mate.” KJ laughed, but there was something behind the expression.

               “It’s not the same and you know it.” He dismissed the suggestion.

               “Well…” KJ said, taking a seat on the couch, his face turning red, “maybe…but…” he paused, working his jaw.

               Frowning, Cole couldn’t understand why KJ was hesitating. The last time they’d fooled around they both got off. The experience had been awesome. But something nagged at him. KJ seemed to working up to something he couldn’t quite get out. Finally the redhead looked at him and half opened his mouth, the shut it. Then opened it again.

               “You kinda remind me of a guppy…flapping your mouth like that,” Cole felt a reluctant smirk crawl across his face.

               “If you wanna…you know…it’s gunna cost more than before.” KJ challenged.

               “Like what?” he asked, feeling his gut drop.

               “Even been fucked?” said KJ, his accent suddenly very noticeable.

               “Uh…no” he said flatly.

               “Well that’s the cost of using my mouth or my hands.” He laid down the law.

               “Dude.” He felt his jaw drop. “You’ve gotta be fucking joking…” he couldn’t believe what his best friend was asking.

               “I’m not joking.” He said, his voice so steady and his face serious.

               “No.” he said automatically, feeling almost offended.

               “Well that’s just the price, mate. Let’s just play the games.” KJ grinned, sliding off the couch and scooting across the floor until he was in front of the tv.

               “Are you serious?” he repeated, still stunned but taking his seat next to his friend.

               “Yeah.” Said KJ, looking at him. “I’d go slow…I wouldn’t hurt you mate. It’s not that big a deal. I bet I could make it feel good.” He finished.

               “I don’t really want another dude’s dick in my ass, man.” He whined, though he’d be lying saying he’d never thought about it.

               “That’s cool. But if you wanna do stuff again that’s what we’d have to do. I know you’re being depraved of getting off, which is a crime, but you still got your hand. If you want more you got it. But …” KJ broke off and shrugged.

               “I’ll have to think about it.” He heard himself say, without even realizing it.

               “Awesome, mate.” KJ said happily, reaching over and actually squeezing his crotch. “I’ll make you feel real good.” He repeated from before, giving Cole’s cock a pump, then releasing his hold.

               “Dude!” He groaned, automatically thrusting up, then felt let down as the contact ended.

               “Real good.” KJ said with a wink, then started the game.

               ****

               “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” he said as he walked through KJ’s open door.

               “Just be cool, mate. You don’t have to do much.” KJ whispered, his hand sliding down Cole’s side.

               “The couch?” Cole nodded to it, but KJ just shook his head and turned his body away and to the hall to the bedroom.

               Entering the room, Cole stood frozen. His eyes wandered around, taking in everything. There were some kind of round rings hanging on the headboard posts. On the night stand was a couple of bottles, most likely of lube. Small foiled packets were placed near the smaller bottle. The air was somewhat breezy with a ceiling fan running slowly over the bed. Soft light from a lamp on the other side of the bed set the room aglow. The bed itself looked rather comfy with thick pillows and a white blanket. Despite himself, he felt some of his nervousness ease. Then he jumped as KJ pressed up against him from behind.

               Hot breath blew against the back of his neck. He could feel his friends dick poking into the crack of his ass. Large hands reached around and pulled him closer. Without meaning to, he pushed his ass back into his friend’s crotch. Immediately he felt on edge. That wasn’t something he had meant to do. But now one of the hands was slipping beneath his pants and boxers. He felt his breath hitch as fingers dug at his now thick bush of pubes surrounding his aching member. There was a brief kiss against the back of his neck as the fingers wrapped around the base of his cock.

               Suddenly KJ stiffened, “Um…that wasn’t too weird…was it?’

               “What?” he whined, unhappy at the loss of friction around his dick.

               “Kissing the back of your neck…” KJ sounded worried.

               Letting out a snort, “Just a bit, but that’s okay. I suppose it won’t be the weirdest thing you’ll do to me tonight. I just assumed it was part of the price.”

               “Cool.” KJ regripped his dick, making him moan.

               Cole smirked as he felt another kiss. It didn’t really turn him on, but it just seemed appropriate as something to do when one was about to fuck. The hand slipped out of his pants and undid the front. Deciding to make a move, Cole reached up and yanked his own shirt off as his pants suddenly flopped to the floor. Just in his boxer briefs, he began to feel a bit nervous again. KJ’s hand came to rest on his chest. Finger tips brushed against his nipples before sliding downward. For a moment he wondered where the other hand was, then he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down.

               “How many times have…” he groaned as the hand barely moved the front of his boxers around before his cock sprang free from the confines, “…you done this with a guy?” KJ gripped him tightly.

               “Enough.” KJ chuckled as he pressed their bodies together again.

               “I’m not sure about the ropes, dude.” He said, turning his head to the side to make eye contact.

               “Tough.” He growled, then pushed him forward.

               Letting out a grunt of surprise, his fell onto the bed, his knees hitting the edge of the mattress rather painfully. Hissing, he began to turn around when he felt his boxers yanked off. There was a harsh slap to his right ass cheek. Getting mad, this time he turned around and sat up on the edge of the bed. Cole looked at his friend. The redhead was completely nude. His pubes were thick, surrounding his cock. Though hard, KJ’s foreskin still covered the head completely. Even as he eyed the appendage, he noticed it bobbing in a steady rhythm. But most impressive was his chest. No fat, perfect muscle outlines and there was even hair that he hadn’t trimmed.

               “Scoot on back, ma-“KJ began, but Cole just reached out and gripped his friends cock.

               “In a minute.” He mumbled, pulling his friend closer until he leaned in and took as much of KJ”s cock into his mouth as he could.

               “Oh…” KJ moaned, his hand dropping onto his head and guiding it.

               His tongue slid into the area under the foreskin and the head. Swirling it, he changed the angle, the tempo, and anything else he could to keep his friend guessing. He also guessed he wanted to make sure KJ would go easy on him. The fact that he was about to lose his cherry to KJ Apa seemed like something out of a teen’s wet dream. It wasn’t huge, and the foreskin was fun. That time he’d played with it during the camping trip had been rather fun. That said, he never thought he’d be doing this. KJ took a step back and pointed toward the head of the bed.

               Shrugging, he scooted on his ass all the way until his back came to the headboard. Climbing on to the bed, his friend rose to his feet and bounced toward him. Coming to a halt, KJ looked down at him. With barely a glance, Cole leaned up and did some good old-fashioned tea bagging. There wasn’t much hair on KJ’s nuts, but that was fine by him. Rather large, they hung low. Taking his time, he worked each nad, then took both into his mouth. His eyes darted to the furry cheeks just past the nut sac. Not wanting to go there, he leaned back and went back to working on the base of KJ’s shaft.

               “Yeah, that’s nice…” KJ murmured, his accent rather thick.

               Rolling his eyes, he couldn’t help giving his friend a smirk.

               “Like lickin’ my danglers mate?” he chuckled quietly.

               “You one of those guys that like to talk?” Cole challenged, eyeing his friend.

               “Lay down.” The ginger said smoothly.

               “On my stomach?” he asked, a little bit of worry laced with his words.

               “Nah…not yet.” His friend waved off.

               “Ight.” He said, feeling better.

               Laying completely flat, he looked up as KJ descended. Gulping, he looked into his friend’s eyes. He wondered what he would do if he was kissed. No, that wouldn’t happen. He was not that horny. But KJ just smirked and slid down a ways. Pausing above his pecs, he dipped low and licked the left one. The act was so unexpected he let out a grunt. There was a chuckle as his friend leaned over and did the same to the other. The tongue slid down his front until he was just above his crotch.

               “No wonder she won’t touch you…” KJ sounded amused, “look at all this..” his friend dug his fingers into his thick bush.

               “That’s how it is when I’m au naturale.” He let out, lifting his head to watch the ginger.

               Without saying a word, he dropped and Cole let out a moan as the entire head of his cock was surrounded in hot wetness. Biting his lip, he thrust into his friend’s hungry mouth. This was going to take a lot of effort not to explode right off the bat. The tongue pressed into his piss slit while a hand worked the shaft. Another hand went lower and dug into his crack. The scrape of a nail made him hiss, but it didn’t stop the poking. Already feeling close, he reached down and clumsily grabbed at KJ’s hair.

               “Already?” he chuckled.

               “It’s been a while since I had that kind of touch dude.” He moaned, “you sure can suck cock.” He complemented.

               “Who’s the one who’s gunna have a dick up his hole?” came the retort.

               Glowering at him, he tried to think of something clever to say. But his friend went back down, giving the shaft a long lick. Biting his lip, Cole let his head fall back to the pillow and closed his eyes. KJ spent more time on his nuts than anywhere else. Cole started to feel a little bored, though he still loved it when he felt the tip of tongue brush against the rim of his head. He let out a load moan as KJ finally took him entirely into his mouth again. But after only a few seconds, he lifted his head and sat back on his haunches. Cole put his hands down on the bed as if to push himself into a sitting position.

               “Wait.” Said his friend, crawling over to the right side of the bed.

               “What?” he asked, even as he felt his arm pulled out from under him.

               “Gunna cuff your hands to the headboard, mate.” KJ said, already snapping one closed around his wrist.

               “No…dude.” He objected pulling at the cuffed wrist experimentally.

               He was so focused on the confined wrist, he failed to realize KJ had hurried around to the other side of the bed. And before he could tell him to stop a second time, his hands were completely cuffed in place. Feeling his jaw drop, he looked in astonishment at the ginger. Smirking triumphantly, KJ jumped back onto the bed, dropping what looked like a plastic ring onto his belly. Grinning, KJ straddled his crotch. Blinking, he looked down as a hand reached behind and he felt his cock gripped. KJ lifted the dick vertical, then positioned himself directly over it. Cole watched as KJ lowered himself, then he felt the head of his dick push at something hot and tight. For one insane, wonderful moment, he thought perhaps he’d get his dick up his friend’s ass.

               Then with a smirk, KJ let himself fall backward on to the bed. Feeling incredibly let down, he glared at KJ. That had been one of the cruelest things he had ever have happened to him. Grumpily, he slammed his head back into the pillow. The grip on his dick didn’t lessen and he felt something work around it. Frowning, he looked back up as KJ finished slipping a ring around his junk. He heard a chuckle but didn’t bother to look up. The bed bounced, and he felt hands wrap around his thighs. Gritting his teeth, he expected this is where he would get a dick up his ass. Instead, his hips were lifted into the air. Surprised, he tried to tilt his head forward again, but the angle of his lower body was in such a position, he could’ve move.

               “Gunna make you feel good, mate.” He heard KJ rumble softly.

               “What’s that?” he asked, though he couldn’t move his head, his eyes darted to the ring around his bits.

               “So you don’t cum.” Was all KJ said.

               Brows furrowed, he felt his ass cheeks pulled apart. He suddenly realized his best friend was looking directly at his most private spot, his tight rosebud. He was embarrassed beyond belief for a split-second, then one of the hottest sensations he ever had came out of nowhere. A hot wet tongue pushed against his puckered hole. Letting out a loud groan, he bit his lip as the tongue pushed inside. His vision went white as his bud swirled his tongue inside him. Occasionally it would pull out all the way before it entered again. Never having felt anything like it, he couldn’t care less if his cock was touched again.

               “Holy fuck dude.” He let out loudly, unashamed.

               “Good?” KJ chuckled, actually tilting his body so he could look between his almost upside-down legs.

               “Fuck.” Is all he could say, “Fuck.” He repeated.

               “You like your hole played with mate?” there was a hint of derision, but he didn’t care.

               “Yeah, dude.” He urged.

               “You want my big uncut cock in your tight little ass?” KJ’s accent became thicker.

               “Yes.” He said absentmindedly.

               “Not yet.” KJ said, hot breath blowing against his twitching entrance.

               “Do it again…” he croaked, knowing how he must sound, “Please.”

               Ignoring him, KJ completely scooted back and let Cole’s lower body crash back down on the bed. Feeling cheated, he glared as KJ rocked forward until he was crawling atop him. Staring, he looked at KJ as he hovered over his body. Giving him a funny look, he clamped his mouth shut. His friend gave a tiny frown, but lowered himself until he was laying entirely on top of him. Tilting his head to the side, Cole stared to the left as KJ began to wriggle his lower body around until their dicks lined up.

               “Thrust up into my dick mate.” KJ breathed, hot air blowing into his air.

               “If it’s alright, I don’t really wanna kiss, dude.” He said, lifting his hips a bit.

               “That’s cool, mate.” He grunted, adding more pressure, but there was a hint of disappointment.

               “Actually,” he grunted with KJ, liking the building rhythm. “This feels good dude.” He turned his head back so he was looking at his friend.

               ‘I know, right?” he moaned, thrusting hard.

               “Yeah.” He grunted, feeling his pulse rush.” You done this before?”

               “I could cum right now, mate.” Said KJ, his breath hitching, and totally ignoring the question.

               “I thought you wanted to fuck me?” he slowed, wondering why he was bringing this up.

               “The night is young…I could just fuck all night long. My thick uncut cock, slamming into your tight hole…over and over.” KJ breathed, tilting his head to the side, his breath coming right at his ear.

               “Um…” he couldn’t deny this felt fucking good, but he wasn’t sure about taking it up the ass more than the one time.

               “Tell me if this feels familiar?” KJ said, his voice a little strange.

               Lifting his body up like he was about to do a push up, he reached down and pulled Cole’s dick vertical. Rather awkwardly, he rolled his foreskin all the way back until it was completely off the head. Pressing both heads together, KJ rolled his foreskin back down until they were enclosed in a hot, humid, and slippery tightness. Cole felt his face flushing a bit. Clamping his hand over both their heads, KJ began to pump rapidly. His friend wore a gloating smile as Cole felt his body growing closer to release.

               “I don’t understand? How could this feel…” he moaned, thrusting his hips upward.

               KJ paused, then released his hold. Cole let out a disappointed pout. The sensation he felt had been amazing, and it _did_ feel familiar. He now knew KJ had been awake that time in the tent. They had been camping, and KJ had passed out drunk. When he was passed out, Cole had jerked himself off using KJ’s extra-long foreskin, finally cumming into the hot space. What’s more is he decided not to clean up the giant mess and let KJ sleep in it. It turned out KJ had known all along. The revelation seemed both hot, and scary. Or maybe KJ was thinking of something else entirely.

               “Um…” Cole said tentatively…not wanting to sound needy, “Can you…do…you know…again?”

               KJ’s smirk broadened. Reaching down, he grabbed for his dick. Cole shook his head and darted his eyes even lower. Eyebrows raised, KJ leaned down, giving his left cheek a long lick. Scrunching his nose, Cole couldn’t help but let out a snort of amusement. A hot breath puff into his ear as his friend let out a small chuckle. Scooting down, he paused and looked to his right. Without saying a word, KJ dived past his nipple and into his armpit. Surprised, he felt KJ’s tongue dig into the pit, swirling it around the hairs. Letting out a loud giggle, it caused his friend to stop what he was doing.

               “Ticklish?” KJ laughed, leaning back down and digging his tongue back down.

               “Yes!” he said, trying to pull away frantically.

               “Alright…” KJ said, pulling away and jumping a couple times until he was sitting squat on the bed between Cole’s open legs, “you want your hole played with, right?

               Cole nodded vigorously.

               “Say it.” KJ said, leaning down and gripping Cole’s hips like before.

               “Yeah.” Cole said loudly, anxious for his friend’s tongue.

               “Yeah, what?” KJ asked, raising his hips into the air.

               “I want you to play with my hole.” He let out so fast the words were barely understandable, then added out of nowhere, “And then I want you to fuck me.”

               “Oh, mate.” KJ growled, a predatory look in his eyes, “Those are the magic words.”

               Diving down, KJ’s mouth disappeared and the tongue plunged into his twitching entrance. Letting out a yell, he bit his lip as it swirled around. KJ began to slowly push his face forward his tongue piercing him slowly. Without realizing it, Cole had used the restraints on his arms to lift his upper body into the air and thrust into KJ’s tongue. His lower half fell to the bed. But his friend went right back to work, flopping on to his belly and pushing upwards. A hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the pinky digging into his thick bush.

               “Gunna fuck you…” came KJ’s muffled voice, the hand beginning to pump his length.

               “Stop!” he said hurriedly, “I’m gunna cum!”

               KJ’s hand didn’t stop. Cole wanted to scream as he felt his orgasm about to burst, but it didn’t happen. Breathing hard, he eyed the plastic ring around his junk with awe. KJ finally stopped, and almost immediately, he felt the release lessen. The tongue left his wet and hungry hole, replaced by a finger. To his surprise, it didn’t hurt at all as the digit buried itself to the knuckle. The tongue slurped up from his hole and onto his sweaty and rather full nut sac. When he felt a second finger push inside, there was a tiny sting. It didn’t make him wince in pain though.

               The hand gripping his cock vanished and stretched out for the night stand that held the condom packet just as a third finger joined the first two inside his hole. He watched KJ’s hand lunge a few times for the table, without success. KJ’s head tilted to one side, his eyes trying to focus on the destination. Still not able to see the what he wanted clearly, his tongue no longer touched Cole’s goods. Giving a frustrated grunt, KJ lunged again, this time hitting the table wrong.  It teetered a couple of times, then fell completely over and landed sideways on the floor, spilling the packets and bottle of lube.

               Growling, KJ gave a shout “Stupid no good for nothing fuck me in the ass for fucks sake!”

               Cole laughed as KJ jumped off the bed and stood the table upright, “Uh oh.”

               After grabbing one of the packets off the floor, KJ picked up the bottle and tossed it onto the bed as he glared back at the table and roared. “Peace of shit. Your fucking firewood!”

               “Anger issues I see.” Cole grinned, then eyed the small packet as his friend ripped it open. Then his eyes shifted back to the multiple packets on the floor…why were there more than one condom packet?

               “S’all good mate.” He said, pulling out the condom and making toward the foot of the bed.

               “Wait…” he paused as KJ looked at him.”

               “What?” he turned, lowering his hand with the rubber.

               “How do you put it on…you know…with your…turtleneck?”

               Smirking, KJ jumped onto the bed, then crawled over him until he sat on his belly. Not saying a word, KJ shifted forward until his uncut cock loomed over Cole’s face. Grabbing it, KJ smacked the side of Cole’s nose a few times. Automatically, he opened his mouth. Pausing, KJ shifted back and tilted his cock down. His friend’s dick pushed past Cole’s lips, then kept going. Unprepared, Cole gagged a couple times as KJ bottomed out. KJ’s pubes brushed against his nostrils, making him almost sneeze. As the redhead pulled back, Cole used his tongue and swirled it around the shaft. Then as the head was almost out of his mouth, he pushed his tongue beneath the foreskin and swirled it a few times.

               “Alright. I’m tired of foreplay, mate.” KJ said impatiently, pulling back.

               “Go slow.” He coughed, his eyes watering as KJ placed the rubber over the foreskin covered head, then rolled it all the way down.

               Giving a nod, and pumping his length a couple of times, KJ slid down his front and sat between Cole’s legs. Instead of pointing his dick down, he leaned forward and pushed his tongue back into Cole’s hole. Letting out a groan of pleasure, he pulled at the restraints on his wrists again. He heard a chuckle as KJ began poking his tongue into his hole rhythmically. Finally, KJ pulled back and sat up. Scooting forward, KJ grabbed Cole’s legs and sat them over his shoulders. Cole heard a pop, then noticed KJ throwing the bottle off the bed. A hand reached around and gave his cock a couple pumps. Cole groaned. Though the attention had left his cock a bit ago, he was still rock hard.

               “Here I go mate.” Said KJ, his voice soft, shaking slightly.               

               “Ight.” He said, lifting up his head and peering down as his friend scooted even closer.

               Though Cole couldn’t see KJ’s dick, he felt something pushing against his entrance. Slowly, he felt his hole stretch as his friend leaned in. It was the weirdest thing. It didn’t hurt that bad, but there was a bit of stinging. KJ’s eyes darted up and peered at him as he increased the speed of insertion. Eyes, widening, he let out a hiss as the large head pushed completely into him. Then the pressure lessened and suddenly KJ thrust into him much faster. Letting out a grunt, KJ came to a stop. Blinking, he looked down as his friend bottomed out. With relief, there was little to no pain.

               “You’re so tight mate.” KJ groaned, leaning forward awkwardly, kissing Cole’s chest.

               “This isn’t so bad.” He said absentmindedly.

               “Really?” KJ looked a bit disappointed.

               “You wanted it to hurt?” he asked incredulously.

               “Well…” he shrugged, his face growing red, “I just figured it would…my cocks’ rather large mate.”

               “Well…” he copied, as KJ pulled back, “It is big.”

               KJ thrust into him harshly.

               “Shit dude!” he growled, the pain blooming.

               “Shh…” his friend said, already pulling back, then slammed into him.

               Biting his lip, Cole looked up at the ceiling as KJ slowed. Then suddenly his friend began to thrust in and out with no pause. A constant flow of movement assaulted Cole’s hole. It didn’t hurt that bad, but it stung if the angle shifted too quickly. Leaning forward, KJ moved his hips around and lifted Cole higher into the air. Ass no longer on the bed, Cole looked back to his friend as his thrusting increased. After a particular hard thrust, Cole felt something inside spark. Letting out a groan, his eyes narrowed and noticed KJ’s cocky grin.

               “Right there.” KJ muttered, slamming back at the spot.

               “God!” he yelled, electricity shooting through his body.

               He wasn’t gunna deny that this felt fucking awesome. His cock twitched on its own as KJ’s movements grew more savage. Then the pleasure disappeared as KJ pulled all the way out of him. Letting out a disappointed moan, he eyed his friend. Sliding off the bed, KJ paused as he reached for Cole’s left wrist. Cole’s eyes were focused on KJ’s condom covered cock. There was a rip in it, but it didn’t really bother him that much. Suddenly his left wrist fell, no longer bound to the bed post. Nodding, KJ climbed back on the bed and lifted Cole’s hips again.

               “Unlock yourself, slut.” KJ ordered, dropping a small plastic key onto his belly, aiming his cock and pushing back inside him without the slightest hesitation.

               “Dude.” He said, a scowl, but couldn’t quite keep a smirk from forming as he frantically searched for the small plastic key. Finally finding it, he reached over and unlocked the cuff to his right hand.

               “On your hands and knees.” KJ said, acting as if he hadn’t heard the reprimand at all.

               Rubbing his sore wrist, Cole complied. No sooner had his hands landed on the bed when he felt a vice like grip come down on his hips. Once more he felt something pushing at his hole, then he was filled with his friends’ cock. This time the intrusion was painful. Letting out a growl, he twisted his head back to glare at the ginger. Then there came a harsh slap to his right ass cheek. Before he could complain, he felt that bump that made his blood surge through his body. His sharp intake of breath caused KJ to slow just a little bit.

               “Keep going.” Cole encouraged, pushing himself up onto just his knees.

               “Want me to beat you off, mate?” Came KJ’s labored breathing, a hand reaching around and gripping the base of his aching cock.

               “Your gunna make me cum dude.” He grunted, as another spark of pleasure erupted.

               “That’s the point.” He huffed, his thrusting growing frantic and erratic.

               “You gunna blow it in my ass Kage?” he moaned the hand starting to pump his length, then felt the ring slide off his dick.

               Not saying a word, KJ leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. Cole didn’t mind the act at all. In truth, he actually had the weirdest urge to kiss him back. Almost as if hearing his inner thoughts, the hand that KJ was using to grip Cole’s left hip reached up and grabbed at his chin. Cole let his head turn back far enough that he could see his friend’s sweaty face. The grip around his cock tightened and sped up. Suddenly he felt a rush of heat explode in his ass. Without thinking, he tilted his head back and his lips met his friend’s.

               Their tongues collided as cum erupted out of his hard cock. Their combined moan was loud and seemed to shake the room. Still thrusting slowly, KJ pulled back. The look on his face was one of shock and worry. Smirking, Cole shook his head and looked down at his dick. KJ’s hand was covered with his jizz, along with half the bedding. Finally, his friend came to a halt, then pulled out of him. Shakily turning around and scooting across the bed, Cole fell back on the far right, where there was the least amount of cum. Panting, he looked up as his friend started licking his fingers.

               “Any good?” Cole grinned, letting his gaze fall down to his friends’ dick.

               “Not bad. Better than last time for sure.” He said smiling. “Seems like somebody tried my secret for sweeter jizz.”

               “Well, I admit, what you said may have made me add some more fruit to my breakfast each morning.” Cole added laughing.

KJ looked down and noticed that the top half of the condom was ripped and had rolled all the way back to the base of his cock. “Oh shit, mate.” He said, looking up with worry.

               Waving his hand, he didn’t really wanna say what he felt, but couldn’t stop himself. “It actually felt…hot when I felt you cum inside me dude.”

               “Really?” he asked, looking relieved.

               “Yeah.” He grinned as his friend shuffled on his knees closer to him.

               Falling forward, KJ crawled atop him. “Can I kiss you again, mate?”

               In answer, he reached up and pulled his friend down by the back of the neck. Their lips locked, then parted as he forced his tongue into his friend’s mouth. Moaning, KJ smiled and dropped his lower body. Cole’s cock was still rock hard, but KJ’s was only slightly chubby. The texture of the broken condom rubbed against his nuts as they rutted. It felt like his friend was totally spent, his dick softening even more. Still, Cole thrusted up into the deflated member. With a grunt, KJ pushed himself up onto his haunches. They stared at each other for a few moments, stunned at the easiness they both felt.

               “Hmmm…” KJ hummed, then motioned for Cole to sit up.

               Giving a reluctant grunt, he rocked himself into a sitting position as his friend removed the broken rubber. Giving a knowing smirk, his friend scooted closer tilting Cole’s hard cock into a position so that the both of the heads touched. Rolling back his foreskin, he gripped Cole’s shaft and pulled him forward. KJ slowly rolled his extra-long foreskin until both heads were completely covered. Grinning, his friend began to pump Cole’s hard length at a slow pace.

               Eyes locked, the tempo of the stroking sped up. Cole felt the foreskin that covered the head of his cock becoming tighter. Breaking eye contact, Cole shifted his gaze at their docked cocks. KJ’s member began to stiffen, which explained why there seemed to be less skin that surrounded the head. Cole already felt the release coming, but he wanted to hold off. The heat, the tightness, and the atmosphere were working against him. It seemed the room was way warmer than it had been when they had first entered. Looking back up, he studied his friends sweaty face.

               “This feels good, mate.” He said but looked up in question.

               “Yeah it does, man.” Cole agreed.

               “I was awake.” KJ grinned with that knowing smirk of his.

               “I kinda figured that out with what you said earlier.” He didn’t feel ashamed, just…kinda caught in doing something he shouldn’t.

               “It was hot.” KJ added, his breath hitching.

               “Already?” Cole laughed, thrusting his hips forward, smashing their heads together.

               “Nah,” he grinned, “I’m just thinking about the mess you left for me to clean up.”

               “Ah.” Cole nodded recognizing the hitched breath as he suppressed laughter.

               “I wanna fuck you again.” KJ growled, thrusting into Cole’s cock.

               Biting his lip, Cole felt a spark shoot through his body.

               “Your hole was so fucking tight, mate.” KJ moaned, his body wobbling a bit.

               Cole closed his eyes slowly, then opened them, automatically leaning forward.

               “You took my cock like a perfect little bitch.” His friend hissed, his hips shaking.

               He was wondering why he was getting turned on by KJ’s words. It wasn’t that he really felt like a slut. He knew for a fact he wasn’t. He never planned to ever get fucked by a dude. Sure, if a chick had a thing about wearing a strap-on, that was different. But with his bud talking, and that accent…it made him hot. The fact that the experience had been amazing, and hurt very little, made him open his mind about letting it happen more than once. Though, the only guy he could imagine letting use his hole like that, was KJ. He had never even let Dylan do that. No matter how many times his brother had asked when they were younger, and he had asked more times than he could count.

               “You gunna shoot, mate?” KJ’s voice brought him out of a daze he hadn’t realized he had been in.

               “Faster.” He encouraged, his attention focusing on his friends’ movements.

               “Play with my nuts a bit.” KJ instructed, looking up.

               Nodding, he reached down and pulled at the ginger’s sweaty nut sac. Rolling each nad through his fingers, he reached out with his other hand and placed on KJ’s large left pec. His eyes studied the muscle there, impressed. Letting it slide over the skin, he paused in the middle before sliding it up. When his fingers glided around KJ’s neck muscles, he met his eyes. Below he felt his friends pumping rhythm falter. Leaning forward even more, his hand slid up until he was cupping KJ’s sweaty face. There was a half-smile that he met with his own.

               The both leaned in simultaneously. Resting against each other’s foreheads, they breathed together, their noses rubbing. Heat bloomed around his cock. KJ shook violently. Turned on, tilted his head up until their lips pressed together. His tongue met KJ’s as he let out a silent shout. Another series of rapid electric shocks coursed through him as he came. The heat and wetness around the head of his cock was over powering. Cole could feel the large bubble that surrounded the heads as the area was filled with their combined cum.

               “Fuck.” His friend moaned, breaking away from the kiss and peered down.

               Leaning back, Cole copied the gaze and watched as cum exploded and KJ let loose his hold of the foreskin. Liquid burst between them, slipping into the creases of their groins and soaking into their pubes. The image was a turn on and looked quite a bit like what had happened in the tent. But this mess was a hundred times worse. In the tent, it had just been his cum that had been released from the docking. This time, it was both of their juices.

               “Fuck.” Cole agreed, reaching down and rubbing the hot liquid into his bush, in an attempt to even the score.  As looked at the very tips of KJ’s bush, he noticed that just the very tip of the hairs still had the red dye, the rest was his natural dark color.

               “Well, “said KJ with a sad sigh, “I guess that means you’ll be trimming your bits so you can go back to your girl.”

               He was surprised he felt reluctance to do so, “Well, I might just want to keep this dare going for another week or two, if you don’t mind. I haven’t had my fill of kiwi juice just yet.”

               KJ’s smirk seemed to fill the whole room, “I think we can do that. And we’ve still got the rest of tonight to mess around. As much as I like seeing how messy I made you, I’m gunna take a quick shower…” KJ paused and lifted an eyebrow, “Join me?”

                

                

              

              

 

              

              

 

 


	5. Epilogue

               He was moaning so loudly. His forehead pressed against the wet shower wall with his hands splayed out to either side of his body. Below, he felt KJ’s tongue swirling around his used pucker. The hot water drenched them both, leaving little beads of water across their bodies. KJ’s hand was gripping the base of his cock tightly, slowing pumping the length. But it wasn’t enough. Cole wanted his hole filled. Blinking several times, he was rather surprised at his own admission.  

               He let out a groan as the tongue disappeared from his entrance. The hand released his aching cock and dug into his thick wet bush. Fingers scratched at them, as if trying to make them thicken. Then the hand slid back, stopping with fingers gripping his right hip. Another hand slid up his left thigh and over his left ass cheek before finally clamping down on his left hip. KJ kissed his way up his back as he rose to his feet.

               “I’m gunna fuck you again, mate.” KJ said, as if it were a fact.

               “Yeah.” He moaned in agreement as he felt something pressing at his hole.

               “Oh my god.” KJ growled, his uncut cock impaling him.

               “Jesus!” he yelled loudly.

               “So fucking tight.” KJ said, already pulling back out.

               “You gunna cum inside me again, Kage?” he asked with a whimper.

               “You want me to?” KJ began to pound into him.

               “Hell yeah.” He moaned, actually pushing his ass backward.

               “You like my big uncut cock slamming into you, don’t you, bitch?” KJ chuckled darkly.

               Not bothering to speak, he nodded his head vigorously. The sound of KJ’s cock pounding into his flesh reverberated loudly. He felt a jolt as KJ plunged into him at a different angle. Letting out a cry, he used his hands and pushed against the shower wall. His friend grunted as they nearly slipped on the wet tiled floor. There was a nervous chuckle as they regained their balance. Then the movement stopped altogether.

               “Cole?” KJ said tentatively.

               “Hmm?” he asked, turning his head to the side.

               “You …uh…wanna do me?” KJ whispered so softly he could barely hear due to the pounding water.

               “What?” he asked, shocked.

               “Yeah. I don’t mind, mate.” He said warmly.

               Cole swiveled his head back around and peered down at his throbbing member. “It won’t be very good, dude.” He answered.

               “Why?” KJ actually took a step back and his cock slipped out of him.

               Mourning the loss of the hot meat inside his hole, he turned, “I’ll cum the moment I push inside you.”

               “Yeah, mate.” KJ grinned, reaching out and yanked Cole around.

               “But…can’t you fuck me first? My ass feels kinda empty.” He said desperately as KJ began to turn around, facing the opposite wall.

               “Careful now.” KJ chuckled, whirling Cole back around and forcing his face against the shower wall, “Or you’ll become addicted to kiwi juice.”

               “Shit!” he cried as KJ thrust into him harshly.

               “God I’m gunna cum again, mate?” KJ’s voice shook as he buried his cock with every deep thrust.

               “Yeah!” he moaned, feeling heat burst inside his hole, then looked down at his own twitching cock.

               KJ gave a last slam at the end up his release. The head of KJ’s cock pressed so hard on his prostate, he watched as three or four ropes of cum shot out of his untouched cock. Shaking, he leaned back, legs wobbly. KJ was breathing hard, still embedding in his hot and tight hole. Finally noticing Cole’s movements, he glanced around and noticed little white beads of cum splattered on the shower wall in front of his cock. KJ eyes darted to Cole’s hands pressed against the wall.

               “Did you just jizz, mate?” he asked in awe.

               “Your juice feels so fucking good inside me. It was too much. Looks like you'll have to wait to take my cock until I'm recharged.” he grinned at KJ's surprised face.

**Author's Note:**

> Several times throughout the story I have KJ or Cole thinking about a time they went camping. KJ was so drunk that he passed out in the tent. While passed out, Cole had some fun and played with KJ's foreskin, eventually getting both of them off. Cole came when he had docked his cut cock against KJ's and it made a huge mess...which he left for KJ to clean up in the morning, supposedly having no clue as to how it all happened. The story is titled "KJ's Hoodie" which I had written some time ago...so it's basically a prequel to "Dare"...the link to the story https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162995
> 
> By the end of "Dare", KJ confesses to actually being awake the whole time Cole had fondled him in the tent.


End file.
